Project DxD
by duncan.mcmanis
Summary: Issei Hyodo is the latest "devil" in the DxD phase of project Divine Squadron. Throughout the story Issei will encounter many enemies and overcome many obstacles. Issei and the other devils will also learn to fit in and deal with humans, and vice versa.
1. Chapter 1

Project DxD. Chapter 1

 **Authors note: Hello everyone. It is with deepest pride, and sincerest pleasure that I present to you (To my knowledge) the very first High School DxD fanfiction of its kind. This is an idea that crept into my mind when I was thinking of one of my own original stories. And just so you know, Issei and the others will likely be pretty out of character when they first appear, otherwise, to the best of my ability, you should still have the same characters you all know and love, just in a different universe. And with all of that out of the way, please enjoy.**

He didn't know who, what, or where he was, all he knew was that green glow and constant bubbling. Consciousness came and went as it pleased, and every time he saw the same three people, two men and one woman. And every time they had a different conversation, but this period of consciousness was slightly different. The one girl of the three, a buxom woman with long, dark brown hair neatly tied into a ponytail, bright brown eyes, stood before him on the outside of the vat that he knew as his entire world, her white lab coat glowing in the emerald light. He was so tired and sleepy, and he didn't know why the woman was standing in front of him nor why her hand was against the cool glass that separated her from him, nor did he understand what she was saying.

"Hey there kiddo," the brunette said to the young man surrounded by the glowing green liquid. "How are you doing today?"

From the inside all he could hear were muffled sounds over the sound of the bubbles and the hum of the machines.

"I bet that you're ready to get out of that cramped tube," the woman said to the young man. "To see, smell, hear, and feel things for the first time ever," with that said, she gave the boy a sad look and rested her forehead against the glass. "I'm so sorry you had to have be born like this," she apologized with a bittersweet smile. "Sorry you couldn't have been born into a normal life. I'm afraid that all that's waiting for you when you get out, is a very difficult one."

"Dr. Hyodo," a new voice said. The brunette now identified as Dr. Hyodo turned to face a man in his late 40s with combed jet black hair, gray eyes and the same standard issue lab coat. "You do realize that what you're doing is the equivalent of speaking to a power drill right?" he questioned his fellow scientist, his eyes never leaving his specially made hologram tablet that looked like a glass rectangle with rounded edges that had a three-dimensional image of the specimen Dr. Hyodo was speaking to, several numbers and charts telling him the statistics of said specimen's vitals.

Dr. Hyodo stepped away from the vat and glared daggers at the middle-aged man. "He's not just some tool to be used!" she said indignantly. "He might not have been born like you or me, but he's still a person just like anyone else."

"Actually, Dr. Hyodo, he is anything but," the middle-aged scientist said finally looking up from his glass tablet. "The truth of the matter is that he is little more than a tool for us to use. He's a living weapon, an engineered organism created for the benefit of humanity. And while technically you and your husband are biologically related to this weapon, you are not his mother." Dr. Hyodo gritted her teeth and clenched her fist at that. "Furthermore -" he continued before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Prof. Tanaka, take my advice, and end this conversation while you can still be considered a man," said the other male scientist who was in charge of the development of this specimen. He was a fairly tall man with short brown hair, and brown eyes behind a pair of rectangular glasses. The bespectacled man then nodded his head towards his wife, Dr. Hyodo. Only then did Prof. Tanaka notice the murdererous look that the brunette was giving him.

"You know, I think I remember agreeing to help Shiro with the new Sitri boy," Prof. Tanaka rushed, he did not want to suffer the infamous fury of Dr. Kotoko Hyodo, and with that he left. Dr. Hyodo's husband Takeru, decided to give his wife some time alone with the young boy.

He was so tired and consciousness was beginning to leave him, still unable to hear anything with the constant noise of the glass cylinder he called home.

Dr. Hyodo turned around and looked into the barely open and eyes of the being whom she considered her son. "Ignore that old goat. You're not a tool and are not a weapon, you, and all the others are so much more then that," she said with a hopeful smile. "You're going to be something special kiddo, I can't wait to meet you tomorrow."

Later that night, Dr. Hyodo was still in that lab watching her soon-to-be son sleep peacefully. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the late night in her comfortable chair with a hot cup of coffee in hand and a dull green blanket over her shoulders, most people would have gone mad with boredom by now, but Kotoko didn't mind, in fact she was quite happy getting to see her boy's peaceful face. At about 2:30 AM, Dr. Hyodo heard the sound of the door (the kind you see in sci-fi movies) open, she turned around and saw two equally well endowed young girls. One of these girls had long, silky, dark red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a black, skintight tank top, a gray miniskirt and black combat boots. The other girl had shiny raven black hair tied into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon, and violet eyes. She also wore the same skintight top but instead of a skirt and boots, she wore very short jean shorts and light brown sandals.

"Dr. Hyodo?" Said the redhaired girl sounding a little surprised.

"Rias, Akeno? What are you doing here so late?" Kotoko asked the two teenagers.

"We heard we were getting a new guy for the team, so we thought we'd drop by to see who we'll be working with," answered the raven haired Akeno with a pleasant smile.

"I would like to know who I'll be risking life and limb with in the foreseeable future," the redhead named Rias said to the doctor. It was true, these two beautiful girls will be risking their lives with this boy before too long. They were engineered organisms just like he was, created using the DNA of others and grown in vats just like this one. "By the way Dr. Hyodo, what are you doing here at this late hour?" Rias questioned.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm too excited for tomorrow," the brunette answered the other girls.

Feeling satisfied with that answer, Rias turned to the boy in question. "So that's him?" Rias asked.

"Yep," Dr. Hyodo answered simply.

"Oh, he's cute," Akeno said licking her lips.

"Akeno, sweetie, you're a nice girl, you're very pretty and while I admit I wouldn't mind having you for a daughter-in-law, you're already walking a fine line with the shorts. So please, until you two are married or at least dating, try to keep your pants on," Dr. Hyodo told Akeno with a slightly exhausted tone.

"That might be a promise I won't be able to keep," Akeno replied keeping her trademarked smile.

Rias, hoping to change the subject decided to speak up when saying, "So is it true that he was made with yours and your husband's DNA Dr. Hyodo?"

"Correct again Rias," the scientist confirmed. "We borrowed a few genes from a red dragon to make him compatible with the Boosted Gear, but mine and Takeru's DNA were used for the basic genetic template. Takeru wanted a girl, but I eventually talked him out of it," she said.

"You're fitting him with the Boosted Gear? I thought it was a prototype and still needed testing," Akeno said taken aback by the choices made for the newbie.

"It is, and does. But you know the director, he prefers field to lab tests. Believe me, if it were up to me he'd be equipped with Twilight Healing. But director Gremory, felt that combat equipment would be better suited for him," Kotoko explained with the faintest traces of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"I wonder why," Akeno whispered to Rias with a knowing smile, to which the redhead chuckled lightly.

"So what are we going to call him?" Rias asked.

Akeno answered before Dr. Hyodo could. "I think Inu would work," the raven haired girl said.

"Inu?" Rias and Mrs. Hyodo said in unison. "Why Inu?" the redhead added.

"Because, that messy brown hair makes him look kind of like a dog," Akeno explained. "Plus it might annoy Koneko a little bit."

"As…um… Nice, a name that is, me and Takeru decided on a name before he finished stage 1 development," Dr. Hyodo explained trying to be nice about rejecting the teenager's suggested name.

"Really? Well what's his name?" Rias asked a bit excitedly.

"Issei. Issei Hyodo," the brunette answered.

"Issei?" Akeno said raising her brow, "That's an interesting name, I kind of like it."

Rias turned to face the teenage boy in the tube now identified as Issei. "Issei Hyodo," she quietly said to herself. "I look forward to working with you," she smiled at her soon-to-be comrade and brother in arms. "Dr. Hyodo," the redhead said curtly.

"Hm?"

"You should probably go home and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow," Rias advised. "You'll need to keep your wits about you if you want Issei to come out right."

"True enough," Dr. Hyodo admitted before she tried to take another sip of her coffee but Akeno swiped the cup from her hand.

"This, won't help you get to sleep," Akeno told the doctor.

"Also true," Dr. Hyodo smiled as she stood up and draped her green blanket over her arm.

"Don't worry, we'll keep Issei company," Rias told Mrs. Hyodo with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Rias, I'm certain he'll appreciate that," Mrs. Hyodo told the young redhead taking one final look at her boy before he would be released into the world. She also noticed Akeno staring intently at Issei, she then waved her fingers gesturing for Rias come closer. "While you're at it, keep an eye on Akeno for me," she whispered into the teenager's ear.

"Will do," Rias nodded. And with that, Dr. Kotoko Hyodo, had finally left the lab leaving Akeno and Rias with the newbie waiting to leave his pod. They, like the brunette who was like a strict but loving aunt to them, couldn't wait to see this boy when he was released.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo, the Boosted Gear engineers, and everyone on Issei's preassigned team, they've all been anxiously waiting for this day and it was finally here. It was the day Issei Hyodo was being released from his pod. Rias, Akeno, and all the other Gremory Squad members were waiting patiently in the barracks for the new squad member.

Consciousness was beginning to leave and come back to Issei in short but rather intense periods of time, some of them only lasting 5 to 10 minutes. There was a tingling sensation in one moment, and then there was a prickling pain in his left hand the next. And now, instead of the usual bubbling sound and green glow, there was this horrible ringing in his ears and a blinding white light that caused him to squint. Issei felt so groggy and his limbs were heavier than led, and to top it off all he could see through the blinding light or two blurred shadows that seemed to be speaking to him but all he heard the distant echoes. Slowly but surely, the two shadows came into focus as he fully opened his eyes and their voices became easier to understand.

"Issei… Issei, sweetie can you hear me?" it was the same brown haired woman that was speaking to him last time, but now there was no wall of glass that separated them and Issei could understand her.

"Iss… Issei… w–what?" he said weekly, at this, Dr. Hyodo gasped and pulled both her hands up to her face and looked like she was on the verge of crying tears of joy.

"Takeru, did you hear him?" The brunette squeaked feeling the happiest she has in a long time.

"I heard him now, Kotoko, give the kid some room, you're suffocating him," Mr. Hyodo told his spouse. "Tanaka, how are his numbers?"

"Heart rate is good, brain activity normal, blood pressure optimal. All vital signs are within desired parameters," Prof. Tanaka relayed this information to the other scientists.

Mr. Hyodo thanked the middle-aged professor and turned towards Issei who was laying on what resembled a surgery table. "Issei, honey, I'm certain you have some questions you'd like to ask but before I can answer them, we need you to do just a few things for us," Dr. Hyodo told the boy sounding very motherly. The female scientist then held up Issei's left arm by the wrist. "Can you open and close your hand just a few times?" She asked.

His fingers were stiff and didn't respond very quickly, but Issei had done as the woman asked of him. "All right, now starting with your thumb can you close your fingers one at a time?" Dr. Hyodo asked. It took a little longer than opening and closing his whole hand but Issei had done what he was asked to do.

"He's a little stiff, but his motor skills seem to have developed nicely. Okay big man, ready to strut your stuff?" Mr. Hyodo said with a bit of gusto in his voice as he placed his hands under Issei's shoulders. "Easy does it now, upsy-daisy," and with that, Takeru helped raise Issei into a sitting position and turning him around so that his legs hung over the edge. "Baby steps now," Mr. Hyodo said as he helped Issei scooch over the edge. Issei's bare feet landed on the clean tile floor with a dull slap, but his legs buckled under his own weight. "Whoa there," Mr. Hyodo said as he and his wife caught the boy before he fell down.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you out of that ugly hospital gown for some real clothes, and take you home," Mrs. Hyodo told the teenager. Kotoko was probably the happiest woman alive, after six years of waiting, monitoring, and delicate calculations, her boy was out of the tube. Even now, she did her best to hold back her tears of joy as she helped her son into the world.

 **Woo hoo! A full chapter, and a good one (if I do say so myself) written in three days. Man I feel great! But enough about me, thank you guys so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, while I did write this in only three days, I still put a lot of effort into it, so any Favorites, follows, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. While I can't tell you when, I can promise you that there will be more chapters. Until next time folks, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Project DxD. Chapter 2

 **Authors note: Wow… I honestly didn't think this story would get such a positive response, sure I was confident, but I didn't think you'd like it that much. All I can say is thank you so much, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations for a good story, or at least give you something to read if you're bored out of your minds. Now with all that said, I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the first chapter. Enjoy.**

A little over an hour ago, Dr. Kotoko Hyodo had perhaps been the happiest woman in Japan, though her current displeasure could only have been made more obvious if the word _'Annoyed'_ had been written across her forehead. She now sat in the car (It has four wheels but I'll leave the otherwise sci-fi details to your imagination) tapping her index finger against the steering wheel. Her son, Issei, sat quietly behind her taking in the sights of the city. Everything was so different from the labs, the sites, the smells, and all the different sounds. Issei, now out of his hospital gown, wore the new uniform that was custom made for each individual Devil. His uniform was made of the skintight tank top like all the others only his was a crimson red with gold trim and three spike like stripes of the same gold color on either side of his ribs, baggy black pants and large black boots.

Mr. Takeru Hyodo took a side glance at his wife before speaking, "Kotoko, I can tell you're displeased with something," he stated in a certain voice trying not to further anger his wife. "Want to talk about it?"

"When I said _'let's get you into some real clothes'_ __a military uniform is not what I had in mind," Kotoko said irritably while tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Come on Kotoko, are you really going to let his wardrobe options ruin your day?" Takeru asked his spouse cracking a smile.

Kotoko heaved a light sigh. "No. No I won't," she said with a slightly exasperated smile. "I'm sorry, you're right, today's a special day. I won't let a shirt and some boots ruin it," the brunette turned around to look at her boy who was still looking curiously out the window. Then the traffic light turned green and their drive home resumed. Throughout the rest of the trip Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo were trying to hold a conversation with Issei, but the boy was still getting used to using his body and that included his voice. It wasn't that he couldn't talk, but he was still figuring out how to talk. He was getting the hang of walking by now and his motor skills were developing nicely but his vocal cords were still learning. About five minutes later the Hyodo family arrived at their home which was also the barracks for the Gremory squadron.

"Welcome home Issei," Kotoko said pleasantly as they pulled up in the driveway.

What stood before the Hyodo's was a large, cream-colored six floor house with a gray brick appearance down the middle, beautiful emerald green grass in the front yard surrounded by lovely hedges and trees and two large balconies on top of either side of the house. "Come on kiddo, let's go meet your new teammates," Mr. Hyodo said with gusto as he exited the red car and opened Issei's door. The boy in question then exited the car, stumbled a little but caught himself by grabbing the door, Mr. Hyodo saw that his son was about to fall and was about to catch him himself but stopped after Issei grabbed the car and pulled himself back up. The three of them then walked down the pathway that led to the brown wooden door under the extravagant archway and entered into a spacious room with a cream-colored floor and ceiling, white walls and extravagant staircase that went in two directions on the opposite side of the room leading to second floor walkways.

"Fall in everyone!" Mr. Hyodo called "Your new teammate's here!"

"We're way ahead of you Hyodo!" a new voice exclaimed over the sound of running feet. Then from out of nowhere, two teenagers, leapt over the second floor railway and landed right in front of the family. One was a lean, blonde, handsome young man with blue eyes and a love spot under his left eye. The other, a small girl with snow white hair, amber eyes, and a black cat face barrette in her hair. "So this is the new guy, huh?" the blonde said with a friendly demeanor. He wore a light blue button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms, black pants, and brown shoes. "Nice to meet you, my name is Yuuto Kiba. And this is my friend Koneko," the blonde said identifying himself and his squad mate.

"Sup" the snowy haired girl said in monotone. In contrast to Kiba's nice clothes and well groomed appearance, Koneko looked (to put it bluntly) like a bit of a slob. Not sloppy as in covered in dirt and never showered, it was more just her clothes and messy short hair. She wore an oversized white T-shirt with a catlike paw print on the lower right hand side of her stomach. The shirt was way too big for her. Her collar drooped down exposing her shoulder and despite being a short-sleeved shirt the sleeves went well passed her elbows. She wore dark blue jeans that only barely managed to hold onto her hips and bunched up and covered most of her bare feet despite the black belt that was threaded through her beltloops.

"Yuuto, Koneko, this is Issei, go on sweetie, introduce yourself," Kotoko said nudging Issei towards the other teenagers.

"H… He…lloh…" Issei tried to greet the other two but the words just wouldn't come out right.

"Having trouble speaking, huh?" Yuuto commented. "Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone. It took me almost a week before I could speak a proper sentence, and it took Koneko three weeks before she could say anything right." At this, a light blush flared across Koneko's face and she decided to slug Yuuto in the arm. The blonde's smile then became a little strained as he rubbed the spot the petite girl had hit. For Devils like Yuuto and Koneko, that strike was little more than a love tap but were it a human that Koneko had hit he'd have a bruise the size of Kansas.

"Sorry it took so long to get here. Akeno couldn't find a short enough skirt," a new voice sounded. Everyone turned to face the redhaired girl that everyone except Issei knew as Rias Gremory leaning against the wall. She was wearing a dark pink one piece dress with a light red floral pattern towards the end of the skirt and over the left shoulder, blue pants, and her usual black combat boots.

The girl with the raven hair standing next to Rias was wearing a white button down blouse but left the first three buttons undone, she was also wearing black sandals and the denim miniskirt that fit her curves like a glove. "Oh Rias, I just wanted to look my best to greet our new teammate," Akeno said innocently. (Even if her intentions were anything but innocent.)

Rias then left her spot on the wall to approach Issei. "It's nice to officially meet you Issei, my name is Rias Gremory," the redhead introduced herself politely as she extended her hand to shake Issei's. Issei then extended his own hand and shook Rias'.

Akeno was next to introduce herself. "Hi sweetie, my name is Akeno Himejima," she said before leaning into Issei's personal space. "If you need anything from me, my room is right down the hall from yours," she told her fellow Devil putting emphasis on the _'anything'_ part.

Kotoko glared daggers at the raven haired Devil. "Akeno, what did I tell you last night?" the scientist said in annoyance giving off a murderous aura.

Akeno shrank under Dr. Hyodo's piercing gaze. "Um, of course. Rias, why don't we give Issei the grand tour?" she said to the redhead.

Picking up on the desperation of Akeno's suggestion, Rias said, "Sounds good. Why don't we start with the swimming and training rooms downstairs."

"I think I'll join you on that," Yuuto said attempting to flee from a potentially angry Kotoko. Rias gave the blonde an okay and he trailed after his friends down the hallway to the stairs.

"Oh, before I forget, Koneko," Mr. Hyodo called to the small girl who then turned to face him. "There are some new uniforms in the car for everyone, would you be a dear and fetch them from the trunk for me?"

"No prob," the girl responded maintaining her straightfaced monotone before she exited the front door in a bit of a hurry.

Now that they were alone, Takeru turned to face his spouse. "As much as I'd love to stick around and watch you scare the kids, I have some data to collect for Asia's wake-up call next week," and with that said he left for the study.

Once she was alone, Kotoko felt a slight vibration in her pocket as her cell phone which looked like a smaller version of Tanaka's tablet chimed its ring tone, she pulled it out of her coat to look at the holographic screen and saw that it was from the labs, she then pushed the green button to answer the call and brought it up to her ear. "This is Kotoko," she said to the device in a businesslike tone. "Uh huh… uh huh… Tomorrow? His Gear fitting was scheduled for next week," she protested to the Gear engineer. "Director's orders? You're kidding right?" Kotoko sighed in defeat after she heard the man on the other end's answer. "All right. All right I get it, 7 o'clock tomorrow morning. Yeah right," she then tapped the red button to hang up harder than usual. "Unbelievable…" The brunette grumbled to herself.

After touring most of the house, the group of teenagers realized that it was time for dinner and gathered in the dining room for various delicious dishes cooked by none other than Mrs. Kotoko Hyodo. While there, Issei, had met Koneko's pet cat that she called Shiro. In Issei's opinion, Shiro looked kind of like a miniature version of Koneko with fur and a tail. Dinner with the Hyodo's and the Gremory squadron was always on the lively side, as usual Takeru told his wife that she was the best cook in all of Japan, Kotoko, in turn blushed slightly and told her husband that flattery would get him nowhere with a smile on her face, though that was a blatant lie. Everyone ate and talked, Issei tried to join a conversation but still could not speak a proper sentence, when all was said and done everyone put their dishes in the kitchen and left for their own rooms.

Akeno was almost hellbent on spending the night with Issei in his room in order to _'keep him company'_ but between Kotoko's glares, as well as Yuuto and Rias manhandling the girl she eventually gave up and went to her own room down the hall from Issei. Now Issei was laying in a large bed in a mostly empty room staring at the ceiling his mind buzzing about all the different rooms this place had to offer. Out of everything he had seen from his tour with the others, the indoor swimming pool and home theater seemed the most appealing to him at the time. It was a little strange to think about it but according to his father, Takeru, Issei had been sleaping for 6 1/2 years, you'd think he had enough to last him while, but now that he was on the soft bed, in his soft pajamas, and in almost complete darkness it didn't even take all that long for him to fall asleep. After the constant noise from the machines that surrounded him less than a day ago, the silence was a little strange, but it was also kind of relaxing. Much like his time spent in the tube, before Issei knew it, consciousness had slipped through his fingers and he peacefully fell asleep.

 **Authors note: All right everyone, before I say my usual thank you, there are a few of things I'd like to say. 1: This is something I forgot to say in the last chapter, but if any of you actually know the first names of Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo and I didn't get them right, I apologize and please let me know what their official names are. 2: Some of you are probably curious to see where this story will go, the answer to that is kind of stupid really, the truth is that I don't really know the answer to that myself. I started this story off of an impulse without really thinking of what I'd do outside of the sci-fi twist, which leads me to the next topic. 3: If you have any ideas for a story arc, OC, (Original character) or other little details for the world, please send me a PM (private message) containing the details of your ideas, I'll consider them and see if I can make them fit in the story. But before you start brainstorming keep a couple of things in mind, 1B: this is set in a post-apocalyptic world where humanity lives in cities surrounded by large walls because of all the monsters that now roam the earth. 2B: The three different factions (Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels) are not at war. I do have an idea for the first story arc but after that I've got no plans whatsoever.**

 **And with all that said, thank you guys so much for reading this story, I sincerely hope it was worth the wait and that I continue to live up to your expectations. Your follows, favorites, and feedback really mean a lot to me so any reviews you write would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Project DxD. Chapter 3

 **Authors note: Hello once again everyone. I can't help but notice that no one submitted any ideas yet, don't get me wrong I love your feedback I really do, but if you want the story to last I'm going to need some help. So again I humbly ask, if you have any ideas for a story arc, OC, or have any other characters you may want to see in this world, please send me a PM containing the details. All that aside, thank you guys so much for your loyalty and support, your reviews really mean a lot to me and I am so glad to know that so many of you are enjoying and reading this with so many other great fanfiction's out there, with all of that out of the way. Enjoy.**

The day had started early at the Gremory barracks. Everyone in the house had woken up at 6 o'clock in the morning giving everyone the time to change into their uniforms. Kotoko informed Issei and the rest of his team that they would be going to the labs last night so that everyone would know to be up early. Once he was in his red and black uniform, Issei walked (it was more of a trudge really) into the foyer of the house and saw everyone waiting in the large room. Issei's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo, were wearing white lab coats over very businesslike clothing and were waiting for him to join them.

"Yuuto, you have to twirl the thing around?" Kotoko asked the blonde.

"You got something better for me to do?" Yuuto responded with a sly smile on his face, he had been twirling a large combat knife between his fingers in order to pass the time. His tank top was white with gold trim and black over his ribs and collarbone, he had narrow black pants with the knive's sheath strapped to his right thigh, and black boots that went up to mid calf. Rias and Akeno were about 5 feet away watching Yuuto's show. Akeno's top was white with a black lightning bolt design going up her back over her shoulders and stopping at her collarbone, she wore a red skirt and leggings of the same color that went down to just above her knee and standard issue combat boots. The redhaired Devil next to Akeno was wearing a black tank top with red trim and details forming a demonic face (look up the symbol for Fenrir from God's eater to get the general idea) on her back, a black miniskirt with shorts underneath, and knee-high socks under her usual boots.

"Look who finally decided to join us," a familiar voice said in monotone. Startled, Issei turned to his left to see Koneko leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. The small Devil standing before Issei was wearing a skintight, sleeveless top that was pure white with a black catlike paw print on her upper back, black shorts that clung to her skin, and clunky black boots that went up to her knees over white thigh high socks. After seeing Koneko in her oversized attire yesterday, seeing her in clothes that clung to her skin like her uniform did was a little bit strange to Issei. "Hey pervert, what exactly are you staring at?" Koneko asked with a sour look.

Issei stammered in gibberish for a moment before his mother interrupted them. "All right, all right, that's enough Koneko," the brunette said to the small girl.

After Mr. Hyodo saw that Issei was present he spoke up. "Okay everybody, saddle up," he called to everyone. "Kotoko, your driving," the man told his wife with a smile.

"Of course I am," the female scientist said dryly. "Come on kids, we'll take the truck," she called to the teenagers. Yuuto sheathed the blade he had been juggling and followed Dr. Hyodo to the garage with the others. When everyone entered, the lights automatically turned on to reveal what looked like a military vehicle for transporting soldiers. (Again, it has wheels but I'll leave the otherwise sci-fi details to your imagination.)

Out of sheer intimidation, Issei, was a little hesitant to approach the vehicle. "Move it numb nuts," Koneko said in monotone brushing past the young Devil.

"Don't worry newbie. She doesn't bite," Yuuto said as he approached the back of the truck. "Just her driver," he added.

"I heard that!" Dr. Hyodo interjected.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyodo sat in the front and the Devils sat in the back of the black truck. Kotoko clicked a button on the dashboard opening the garage door, and they all drove through the morning rush-hour traffic. Kotoko was honking the horn and angrily shouting at the other drivers, Takeru tried to talk his spouse out of screaming at the traffic, and in the back of the truck, Yuuto and Rias were on one side of the space in the back making small talk, while Issei was on the other side sitting between Akeno, who was being a little too friendly and leaning her head on Issei's shoulder, while on his other side Koneko was doing the same only she was asleep and eventually her head slid off of his shoulder and fell into his lap. Issei looked out of the corner of his eye at the small girl that was using him as a pillow, Koneko always looked so serious but now she looked so… vulnerable and defenseless. Koneko curled up a little and snuggled into Issei's thigh as she quietly mumbled something with a faint smile on her face, she must've been having a good dream.

Eventually, the residence of the Gremory barracks arrived arrived at Red Pillar labs, of Three Pillars Inc. a company that made its name and everything from genetic research and development, to combat and medical equipment for the military. Once they were parked, Akeno, begrudgingly got off of Issei and woke up a napping Koneko who was less than thrilled at the discovery of her using Issei as a pillow and decided not to speak to the boy the remainder of the day. The entrance to the large building was under an extravagant fiery red archway. The interior was a clean, modern facility with polished wood floors and white walls with 3-D holographic displays that listed the rooms use next to long, bulletproof windows that allowed other scientists and investors to view the process of the room in question. "Okay, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, the three of you have a checkup with Yuki in 10 minutes, and some drills in the training room after that," Mr. Hyodo told the girls.

"Got it," Koneko said.

Akeno wrapped her arms around Issei's neck and pulled him into a bear hug, Issei blushed fiercely when he felt her soft form press against his chest. "I'll miss you sweetie. If you ever need me just call," she said. If one didn't know any better they'd say Akeno sounded almost motherly.

Rias then grabbed the raven haired teen by the back of her collar and pulled her away. "Come on young lady. We have a doctors appointment," Rias said as she dragged Akeno behind her in an almost comedic fashion, Koneko following them like a duckling.

"Kotoko, I have to make some last-minute adjustments for Asia, would you be a dear and get Issei and Yuuto to Azazel over at Gear development?" Takeru asked his wife.

"Sure," the brunette responded simply with the nod. "While you're there, tell Asia I said hello," she said with a smile loosely wrapping her arms around Takeru's neck and getting close to him.

Takeru smiled back at his wife and said "I will," he then pecked the women's lips. "See you at breakfast," he added as the two separated. And with that, Takeru took off down a separate hall for the next Devil that would join the Gremory squad in just over a week.

Kotoko escorted Yuuto and Issei to separate part of the building called _'Gear development'_ where Issei was going to be fitted with the new Boosted Gear prototype. Eventually, they came to what looked like a reception room and were greeted by a tall man with black hair that had yellow bangs, and wore a red shirt with a black tie around his neck, and stylish black pants.

"Ah, Dr. Hyodo," the man greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Azazel," Dr. Hyodo said curtly with the most unamused face imaginable.

"So this is Issei. He looks just like his old man," the man observed maintaining his friendly smile. "Nice to meet you kid, my name is Azazel, I'm the chief engineer and head of Gear development," he introduced himself. Issei, still unable to speak properly just bowed his head to greet the man standing before him. "What's with a nervous look? Don't worry, you'll have a top-tier staff overseeing the entire process," Azazel told the Devil in front of him.

"I don't think it's him you need to convince," Yuuto commented.

"What exactly are you implying?" Dr. Hyodo said in a calm but somehow menacing voice.

"So! I hear you have some new toys waiting for me," Yuuto said changing the subject immediately before Kotoko got REALLY upset.

"As a matter of fact I do. Four new constructs for Sword Birth are waiting for you in the usual spot. I trust you can get there yourself," Azazel told the blonde.

Yuuto then took off down one hall. "I can indeed," he said over his shoulder.

"Now then, Dr. Hyodo," Azazel said turning his attention back to the brunette scientist. "With your permission, I'll take Issei off your hands and get him equipped with his Gear."

Kotoko crossed her arms and quietly grumbled a few colorful phrases to herself before she responded. "Very well," she said begrudgingly.

"Lovely," the Gear engineer said with gusto as he clapped his hands together. "Issei," he said turning his attention to the young Devil. "Let's get you suited up."

 **Authors note: And… Done. As always, thank you so much for reading this story. I know it's moving along rather slowly, so thanks for bearing with me, but I promise, asses will be kicked in the next chapter. And until the next chapter comes out, Follow, Favorite, and Review. And if you have time, check out some of my other work if you liked this. Thanks again for reading, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Project DxD. Chapter 4

 **Authors note: Hello once again everyone. Thanks for sticking around for this long, I've really been looking forward to writing this chapter for a couple of reasons. 1: Issei finally gets his Boosted Gear, I don't know why, but I've been really excited to show you guys this process. 2: We get to see Prof. Tanaka again in a type of scene that I really like and have always wanted to try for myself. But enough about my excitement, enjoy.**

Issei was now standing in a spacious room that was mostly empty except for one item dangling from the ceiling with several cords attached to it. It looked like a large red gauntlet with a small, oval-shaped orange stone above the wrist and a large, round emerald green gem on the back of the hand. It was a bulky, spiked design with a left-handed fingerless glove on the bottom. "All right Issei, all you have to do is slide your hand in that glove, let the Gear do its thing, and we'll handle the rest," Azazel told the boy from the other side of the glass window. Dr. Hyodo had left to assist her husband in making the adjustments to another Devil waiting to be released, and Yuuto was testing an upgrade to his own Gear in a different room.

Issei did as he was told and easily slipped his left hand into the glove that was attached to the red gauntlet, the Gear reached up to mid forearm. "Okay Issei, we need you to hold still for a moment. We don't want anything getting caught up," Azazel spoke in the microphone, allowing Issei to hear his instructions. Issei was a little confused when Azazel said _'caught up'_ but decided not question it. (Not that he really could at the moment anyway).

"Locking Boosted Gear to specimen in 3… 2… 1," one of the Gear engineers counted down and before Issei knew what was really happening, his Gear sprung to life as red pieces of metal appeared seemingly out of thin air while they crept up and around his intricate pieces clicked and buzzed, forming large spiked metal plates. As the pieces of red armor moved into place with a final resonating clang, the seams in the Gear glowed crimson and looked like one solid piece. The Boosted Gear now went all the way up to Issei's elbow with three additional plates of red metal in addition to that, there were now two golden spikes next to his wrist. "Assembly complete, running final diagnostics check… Complete. All pieces are in perfect alignment, now readying wireless nervous system connection," the same engineer said as he continued to tap away on the holographic keyboard.

"You may want to grit your teeth Issei, this next part's going to hurt," Azazel said to Issei who was still marveling at how they fitted all of those parts into his gauntlet.

"Establishing connection in 3… 2… 1," the engineer said. Issei did as Azazel instructed and gritted his teeth before his Gear gave off a bright, red glow. Issei felt a searing pain in his arm all the way up to his shoulder while the Boosted Gear gave off a slight sizzling noise. He grunted in pain and held onto his arm, this pain lasted for all but five seconds before the sizzling glow faded and looked exactly as it did before, his arm now ached but at least the burning went away.

"You okay kiddo?" Azazel asked of the boy. Issei, still holding his arm, turned to face the head engineer and despite his aching limb, he nodded his head with a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. "If you say so," Azazel said detecting that Issei was still in pain. "Final step, we just need to put the Boosted Gear away," he informed the young Devil.

"Now putting the Gear in standby mode," a female engineer with red hair said before she touched a holographic button on her screen.

Once again, the Gear came to life as numerous thin, red, glowing lines appeared on almost every part of the crimson gauntlet. The intricate parts of the Boosted Gear separated from each other then clicked and buzzed while the red gauntlet as a whole seemed fold in on itself, the red metal crept back down Issei's arm until all that remained was a single rounded triangular plate on the back of his hand attached to a red, fingerless glove.

"And… That should do it," Azazel said as he clicked another button on his tablet and the cords, still attached to the Boosted Gear, retracted into the ceiling. "We'll give you a few days to get used to the BG, next time we'll have an updated design to make that thing less of a pain to lug around. Now then, why don't you take five in the waiting room and I'll call for Kotoko to pick you up?" Azazel said to the young Devil, who in turn nodded.

Azazel escorted Issei to a charming little space with several stylishly decorative cushy wooden chairs, a moderately sized couch and a charming coffee table with several different magazines spread across it. Issei noticed a teenage boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in one of the chairs. And his uniform, which comprised of a jet black tank top with three dark purple spike-like stripes reminiscent of those on Issei's uniform, baggy black pants and black boots, told Issei that this boy was also a Devil. At the site of the other Devil a slightly evil smile crept across Azazel's face. "Go on Issei!" Azazel said with no small amount of enthusiasm. "Introduce yourself, make some friends, learn some social skills," he continued nudging Issei towards the other Devil.

A bit reluctantly, Issei, approached the blonde and tried to greet him. "H…Hel…Hell…o," but for the life of him, Issei still couldn't say a proper word. But to his surprise, when the blonde Devil tried to respond all that came out was gibberish.

"Well… I didn't take this into account," Azazel quietly spoke to himself before a quick flash of brilliance struck and a light bulb clicked on in his head. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed in excitement breaking the awkward silence between the teenagers. The older man dashed out of the room and quickly returned with a blank sheet of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. "Use this to communicate until you can properly speak," he quickly explained to the two as he handed the pen and paper to Issei. "Play nice you two. Issei, I'll give Kotoko a call and tell her you're all done with your fitting. She should be here before too long." And with that said, Azazel took off to continue with other projects.

Another moment of awkward silence was broken by the sound of Issei scribbling on the blank sheet of paper. He continued for a moment and then presented the paper to the blonde teen. _"Nice to meet you, my name is Issei."_ the note read with handwriting that most would only consider passable at best. He then held out the pen for the other boy to take at his convenience.

The other boy sheepishly accepted the pen that Issei was holding out for him and begin scribbling a message of his own. Once he finished, he handed the paper back to Issei. _"Likewise, I'm Saji,"_ it read in fluent, elegant handwriting.

 _"You just get out?"_ Issei wrote.

 _"Yeah, three days ago. You?"_

 _"I got out yesterday,"_ Issei wrote. The two Devils continued to pass the notes back and forth making small talk until a man with combed black hair approached the two and cleared his throat to grab their attention. The two teens turned their heads and saw a middle-aged man clad in a white lab coat, blue dress shirt with black tie, khaki pants, and brown leather shoes. The man pulled out a rectangular glass tablet, which he had been holding under his arm, and tapped it twice to bring up Issei's picture.

"Subject G - 158, designated name 'Issei'," the man said in a serious businesslike tone. "You are to join me in training room 5 immediately. Come with me," he ordered. Issei quickly snatched the sheet of paper and quickly scribbled a message before presenting it to the scientist.

 _"I was told that my mom, Kotoko, was coming to pick me up,"_ Issei wrote. The elder man scowled as he finished reading the note.

"There's been a change of plans," he said snatching the sheet of paper out of the younger Devil's hands. "Some work, that Dr. Kotoko could not avoid, came up unexpectedly," the scientist explained. "I have also been appointed by the Director to oversee your training, and I believe that would be best to begin as soon as possible. I'll say it only one more time, join me in training room 5," he finished sounding a little more threatening.

Issei, feeling intimidated, decided that it was best to do as he was told, and followed the man to the training room. He looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Saji, who waved back, leaving the other teen to twiddle his thumbs waiting for his own pickup.

About five minutes later, the brunette scientist, Kotoko, came into the waiting area, with what was perhaps the largest smile Saji had ever seen in his life. (Though that wasn't really saying much.) "Issei, I'm here to pick you up," she said cheerfully. But when no response came, she looked around the room only to discover that her boy was nowhere to be seen. "Excuse me, have you seen my son Issei? He's about yay tall, shaggy brown hair, and big brown eyes," she asked the blonde Devil, who had evidently been there for a while. The teen quickly grabbed a pen and fetched the piece of paper that the previous scientist had snatched from Issei and thrown in the bin, and began writing something on the crinkled parchment.

 _"He's already been picked up by someone else,"_ the message said.

"Already picked up? By who?" Kotoko inquired.

 _"It was another scientist. He was a tall skinny man with black hair, and I think his name tag said 'Hideo Tanaka',"_ Saji answered.

Kotoko was confused by this information. "Tanaka? That doesn't make sense, why would Tanaka go out of his way to -" Kotoko stopped and her expression became hard to read for a short moment before anger and annoyance flared across her face. "That son of a bitch," she muttered angrily before she grabbed Saji's shoulders. "Do you have any idea where they are!?" she demanded.

Saji quickly scribbled his response. "He said something about training room 5."

"Thank you," Kotoko said curtly before she quickly left the room, muttering and slurring numerous colorful phrases (that I will leave to your imagination) about Tanaka as she went down the hall quickly closing in on the militaristic jackass who was teaching her boy to do God knows what.

Issei obediently followed Hideo Tanaka into a very large steely gray room that had numerous burns, dents, craters, and scratches etched into the walls and floor. Tanaka turned around to face the young Devil. "Before we begin, I'd like to clarify a few things," he said in a deep voice that almost demanded that he be respected. "I don't know what kind of garbage Kotoko or Takeru might have filled your head about you being family or a normal teenager, but I can assure you, none of it is true. The truth of the matter is that you are nothing more than a dog, born and bred to obey orders given to you by your superiors. I tell you to bark, you bark, I tell you to beg, you beg, and if I tell you to go berserk and tear whatever's in front of you to shreds, you will do so without hesitation," Tanaka told the boy, his voice and words colder than ice. "And if you disobey, or bear your fangs," he then tapped a bright red icon on his tablet.

Issei immediately felt a searing, tingling pain spread from the back of his neck through the rest of his body. He grunted and yelped in pain as he collapsed to the floor in a curled mess. Tanaka clicked the red icon a second time and while the immediate pain had stopped, a sharp ache lingered Issei's limbs and head.

Tanaka's words held no mercy or concern for Issei's well-being. "There will be consequences."

 **Authors note: Huh… Issei getting his Boosted Gear looked so much cooler in my head. I guess there wasn't really any action in this chapter either… Did I overhype this installment? *Dodges couch thrown by angry reader* That aside, thank you so much for reading. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am that it took me as long as it did to make this, first there was my new story "Nightmares" (which I would highly recommend) and then there's my other non-fanfiction stories, topped off with a severe case of writer's block. Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and Review. If you have ANY ideas for story arc or character please send me a detailed message, your name/names will be mentioned and thinks will be given. See you next time. Oh, and before I forget, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: *Sigh* You know how every artist has their mark or trait that people will recognize and remember them for? Vincent van Gogh painted sunflowers, Shakespeare had his artsy dialogue and quotable lines, Michelangelo… enough said! Me? If anything, I'll be remembered for my inconsistent update patterns… Well, whatever. Welcome ladies and germs to the latest installment of my most popular story. I know I said this would be in the last chapter, but I mean it this time when I say that we finally get an action scene (albeit a short one.) Now without further ado, enjoy.**

30 minutes ago, Issei was hurting because he was just given the Boosted Gear, 5 minutes ago he was hurting because a sadistic scientist pressed a button, now… Issei was hurting because a mutant that looked like a lizard the size of a large dog was sinking its teeth into his side. While holographic, the teeth gnawing on his ribs certainly felt real; it didn't take long for Issei to pry the beast off of him and throw it into another of its kind.

Another hard light hologram charged the young Devil and snapped it's teeth at him. Issei twisted around and just barely avoided having his arm bitten only to have his feet pulled out from under him. One of the creatures had its long tail wrapped around his ankles and dragged him several feet across the ground. It was then that the pack swarmed Issei and proceeded to bite and scratch at him from every possible direction. He squirmed, fought, and tried to get free, but there were too many that firmly held his limbs in their jaw. The onslaught of claw and teeth continued for some time before a loud buzzing noise was heard overhead. Still gnawing on the limbs of their prey, the creatures disappeared in a flash of orange and yellow pixels, releasing the boy.

"That was pathetic," said the cold, sadistic voice of Hideo Tanaka over the speakers.

Issei brought himself up to his feet, holding his ribs. He looked up at Tanaka, who was standing behind a glass window 20 feet up the far wall.

"Move back into position and we'll start again," Tanaka said coldly as he pressed several holographic buttons on his pad.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!"

Tanaka spun on his heel and saw none other than Kotoko Hyodo standing in the doorway, looking significantly less than pleased. "Dr. Hyodo," he said, sounding disconcerted. "To what do I owe the pleas-" he was cut off when the brunette delivered a powerful right cross to his cheek.

After she knocked the middle-aged scientist to the floor, Kotoko walked across the room to look out the window to see an injured Issei. Kotoko was disturbed, upset, and above all angry to see that someone was heartless enough to put her son, who had only just learned to walk, through combat training intense enough to injure him. "Issei, sweetie, wait outside by the door for me. I'll be down in just a minute."

Hearing his mother's voice instead of Tanaka's on the speakers, Issei was infinitely more eager to do as he was told.

After Issei began walking to the exit on the far wall, Kotoko looked over her shoulder to see Tanaka struggling to his feet. She walked quickly across the room, grabbed Tanaka by his collar, pulled him up right, and through gritted teeth she growled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock your teeth down your gullet…"

Needless to say, Tanaka was quite scared. Kotoko was obviously furious and looked like she was really going to kick his teeth in. He had to think of something, a way out, a reasonable explanation for his actions, but he knew that nothing he said would appease an enraged Kotoko. He was about to give up and accept his fate when a miracle happened.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Hyodo."

The entire window overlooking the training room had changed to a monitor showing a man in a suit. He had the same crimson hair as Rias and and some light facial hair on his lower chin.

"M-Mr. Gremory?" Tanaka sputtered. Even Kotoko stopped dead in her tracks at the site of her company's CEO.

"I'll handle this, Kotoko. You go see to your boy," Mr. Gremory said with a faint smile. "Tanaka, can I see you in my office please?"

With cold beads of sweat rolling down his temples, Tanaka swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Yes Sir. Right away."

"Lovely," Mr. Gremory's smile widened, if only slightly. The screen switched off.

Kotoko shot Tanaka another glare before she released him. Without another word she left the room to find Issei, leaving Tanaka to silently gather his wits before facing his boss.

Shortly after that, Tanaka was standing at the door to Mr. Gremory's office. He tried in vain to ignore the anxiety induced cramp in his chest before he finally decided to man up and knock on the door. "Come in," he heard and he did.

It was about what you'd expect the office of the CEO for a major company to look like. Spacious and clean with various pictures and tchotchkes on the walls and his desk. "Tanaka, glad you could make it," said Mr. Gremory. Tanaka moved to take a seat opposite to Gremory. "Don't bother sitting down, I won't keep you here long." So Tanaka just stood there rigidly.

"Was there something you wish to tell me, sir?" Tanaka asked. He tried his best not sound nervous, but his voice was still a little shaky.

"Well now that you mention it…" Mr. Gremory laced his fingers together and placed his elbows on his desk. "It's come to my attention that you've taken it upon yourself to train our new Devil, Issei Hyodo, a full week ahead of schedule." Tanaka could feel cold sweat trickling down his neck. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your department is genetic research and engineering. Which means that combat training is well outside of your jurisdiction. Am I right?"

Tanaka swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're exactly right, Sir," he said. "I simply felt that, given the lack of manpower that our Devils currently face, it would be prudent to accelerate G–158's training. You see –" Mr. Gremory raised a hand, signaling for Tanaka to stop talking.

"His name is Issei Hyodo. It's not a serial number," Mr. Gremory said, sounding a little more stern than he did before. "Tell me something, Tanaka, what do you think Issei and the other Devils are?" He asked.

Tanaka took a deep breath to steal his nerves. "They are Devils. They are the crowning achievement of modern genetic engineering. They were created for the sole purpose of protecting and preserving the human race from any and all threats that exist beyond the city walls. That is what the Devils are."

Mr. Gremory slowly clapped his hands together. "Very well put, Professor, you are exactly correct. However there's one thing you forgot…" Tanaka blinked in his confusion. "While they are Devils and they will eventually hold the future of our species in their capable hands, they are first and foremost children."

"I'm… not sure I follow your logic, Sir," Tanaka admitted.

"They have plenty of time before they need to worry about the fate of mankind. For now, let them be what they are. Let them make friends, play games, and enjoy the simple things in life," Mr. Gremory said. Tanaka was not entirely sure how to respond to that. "That being said…" his voice became stern again, "if I ever find you doing something like this again, you'll be lucky to work here as a janitor. Is that clear, Tanaka?"

"Yes, Sir. Very clear," Tanaka said nervously.

"Good," Gremory said currently. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you," Tanaka said, leaving without another word.

Outside of the office Tanaka slowly made his way back to his own work area, still sweating bullets. _'Dammit…'_ he thought to himself. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit,'_ was all he could think. His boss, his company's CEO was going to be keeping an eye on him after this. This was only going to complicate things for him. Tanaka was no manipulator and he couldn't tell a believable lie to save his life, but he was still a cunning and brilliant man. Though Mr. Gremory's vigilance would make things more difficult, they were not going to stop Tanaka's plan.

 **Authors note: Aaaaaand… Done! Oh my god, what the hell. I have no idea why it took me this long to write a single chapter (and a short one at that) I do not have any excuses, not even writer's block. That being said thank you all for sticking around this long despite my inactivity. I'm going to try and be more active on my page with updates and new stories and whatever comes into my mind, but they're still going to be sporadic at best. Okay, frantic apologies aside, thank you all so much for reading this story. Your support and viewership truly just means the world to me. The story has now reached 22 reviews, 24 favorites, and 24 followers since it first went up back in July 2015. I know that doesn't sound like much when compared to all the other beautifully written, lovingly crafted fanfictions on this site, but as someone who still learning and only barely started, knowing that I have more than 10 readers is still really exciting. Again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I hope to see you again in the next chapter, whenever that is.**


End file.
